WWE Thunder
by therightstory
Summary: Thanks to Triple H accident Stephanie is forced to work behind the scenes of wrestling. So when she sees Roman Reigns match she sees her chance to make a name for herself and step back out into the spotlight. Meanwhile, Shane is banking on Dean Ambrose being just the wrestler he needs. But Steph see's Romans potential in and out of the ring. More Steph and Roman pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie angrily pushed the papers off her desk on to the floor. She looked up at the tv and threw the remote at it cutting the tv off.

'Woah there. I don't think they'll give you another tv if you break this one too.'

'Hunter.' She whined placing her head down on the desk. 'I lost another potential wrestler and to TNA no less.'

'Don't worry about it. Everyone knows about that companies financial problems. Once the money dries up. They will come running back to us.' He replied pulling out a chair. She looked up at him coldly as he sipped on a water bottle. 'And you're fine with them treating us like we're second best.' She stood up pushing her white office chair back and coming around the desk. 'Of course you are. Why would I expect any different from a man whose fine hiding behind these four walls.'

'I'm not hiding from anyone.' He said leaning back.

She knocked the bottle out of his hand with the heel of her boot. 'I'm not allowed to turn the tv on to watch the wrestling matches.' She said furiously pointing to the tv. 'I haven't since you had the bright idea that we should share an office. How cute that was before I realized it was just another way to keep me away from wrestling.'

'I'm not keeping you away from anything. You manage the talent here what more do you want.'

'Yes, I manage the talent and like a good little nerd you crunch the numbers and hide behind my desk.'

He stood up his all assuming frame casting a shadow over her, but she didn't blink. She couldn't be intimidated because unlike the others around the office she knew his secret. 'You haven't wrestled since you sustained that injury and I always respected your decision. But your injury isn't just crippling you. Its choking me. You want to know why that wrestler chose to go with TNA bcause I couldn't answer any of his questions. Sure I knew the mans name on paper, but I couldnt tell him what made him great. Or why WWE is better than all the others shows. I've given half of my work load to Shane because I don't know if I can do it and I dont want to upset you. I'm tired Hunter.'

'It's one wrestler and I don't think you'd still have this job if you sucked at.' He moved to put his hands around her and pull her into a hug.

She pushed his hands away. 'Really because that's not what everyone else is saying, but you'd know that if you ever left the office.'

'Steph?'

'Get out of here, Hunter. Go home. The kids called earlier I said I would bring home happy meals. I think that they would be happy if you were the one bringing it to them.'

'We need to talk some more, Steph.'

'And this conversation isn't familiar to you. Or are you ready to hear the same things I said last week again.' She screamed not caring that some of the other workers in their cubicles had started to look this way.

'You're letting this job get to your head because you're starting to think that i'm just like the other brain dead athletes you hire on. This is just as much my office as it is yours.' He slammed the door rattling the blinds. 'And last I check I haven't forced you to do anything. That's your favorite pastime isn't it.'

'Excuse me?' She asked crossing her arms in front of her as she stood up from the desk.

'Blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your life and career. Grow up Steph, you're no better than a child scribbling in the margins of her journal. My husband sucks because. . .'

'Because you are everything thats wrong. You gave me three beautiful children and you sucked the joy out of everything else. We use to laugh together, talk all night and I loved coming to work with you. Now I cant even do my job without becoming the laughing stock of the office.'

He laughed. 'I really did marry a teenager listen to you. The office staff is bullying me.' He made a crying face with his fists. 'Boo hoo hoo.'

She smacked him across the face. 'Get the hell out of here.'

He walked to the door. 'You know why you lost that client today because you never want to send a woman to do a mans job.'

She picked up the metal paperweight and threw it at the closed door. Shattering it into a thousand pieces. She screamed and kicked at the chair knocking it to the floor. The door opened and it was her secretar.

'Do you want me to put in a work order for a new door?'

'No Katie. I want to stare at this one all day. Of course I need a new door.' She fumed. 'get out of here.'

She closed the door and disappered to her desk. Stephanie went over to the window and pulled the blinds. The show was over. She glanced at the clock on the bookshelf. Raw was coming on tonight and she was going to watch it no matter what he said. She found the remote under some wet and soggy papers. She righted the chair she had just kicked over and turned it on. It was already tuned to the channel.

She recognized John Cena throwing off his tshirt and looking towards the entrance expectantly. Music came on that she had never heard before. The truth reigns flashed across the screen and disappeared as someone named Roman Reigns appeared. She remembered the name briefly she passed his file off to Shane.

It was a hard fought battle. John Cena seemed to have the upper hand in the first few minutes of the match. John Cena went for his signature move but Roman was able to reverse it with ease. Roman did his signature move the superman punch. Cena counters with the attitude adjustment, but Roman kicks out at the two and a half mark. She moved to the edge of her seat watching the match closely. But when Cena went for his five knuckle shuffle. Roman jumped up and Cena ran dead into a spear. Roman defeated Cena and the fans gave both Roman and Cena a standing ovation. She stood in her office and clapped as well.

She knew how she was going to jump start her career in wrestling. She was going to prove once in for all that she could do this job. She was going to manage Roman.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hi, I've got a four o'clock with Stephanie McMahon,' He said approaching the receptionist desk.

'Hi, I'm Stephanie,' She gushed appearing in the doorway of her office with a short wave.

'Yeah, I know who you are. Big fan. I grew up watching you.' He shook her offered hand enthusiastically. 'Sorry, if I'm acting like a tennage fan girl.'

She laughed. 'I promise I won't tell anyone. If you let my hand go.'

'Oh, right. Sorry.' He said relinquishing her hand and backing up a bit.

'Follow me into my office.' She said smoothing out her nude sheath dress as she stood in the doorway. The place was spotless. No one would have known that only a day before the glass door was practically destroyed. The floors looked like one of her toddlers had gotten into the sugar and completely wrecked the place. She sat behind her desk and made a note to tip the janitors. 'Please have a seat.'

He did as he was told. 'Respectfully, is this about my contract? Or any changes?'

'You could say that.' She replied nervously scooting up her chair. She picked up the tv remote from off her desk and turned it on. 'This is a video from last nights fight with John Cena.'

'Yeah, I remember it. Good fight. Great fight even. I hit all my marks and so did he. I didn't come out of it completly unfazed, but I'm feeling great.' Her nodded finding it a bit weird to watch himself on television. He usually avoided catching the matches on television or replay.

'That's good because I didn't call you in here to berate you about anything.'

He scratched his head. 'Isn't that the only reason you get called to the principle's office. No matter how spectacularly its designed.'

She blushed coming around the desk to sit in the arm chair beside him pausing the video. 'Thanks, I picked everything out myself. I think I drove Hunter and Shane crazy. But that's not what matters here.' She took a deep breath as she tried to shake off her nerves.

'Am I being fired?'

She laughed and clutched at her necklace. 'No, the only person who might get fired, is me.'

'Come again?'

'I called you in here because Iwanted to ask you if I could be your manager? I believe in you and what you can offer this company. Shane, my dad, there selling you short. Put me in charge of your career.'

'Ever since I joined WWE I've been waiting for some higher up, power that be, to see my talent. But what did you mean about getting fired.'

She ran her finger over the seam of the chair. 'I'm going to be honest. I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. If I can make a relative unknown, good guy, king of the mountain. It's going to look good on my record. As of right now. I'm struggling.'

'Struggling?'

She bit the inside of her cheek wondering when being honest turned into too honest. 'I've been out of touch with what wrestling has become. But that doesn't mean I cant change that. There's a politics to everything. Shane and my dad, they all have their favorites. Rooting for two or three guys and pitting them against each other just to see who lands on there feet. I've just got you.'

'You make that sound like a compliment. When that could really be a disadvantage.'

'Water?' She asked getting up and going over to their mini-fridge. This conversation wasn't going as she had planned. She was just glad that Hunter wasn't here to see her crash and burn. He had decied to call off today and spend time with the kids. That was fine with her because he wouldn't approve of this new business deal any way.

'Sure, why not.' He shrugged grabbing the bottle from her. She wet over to her desk and pressed the call button for ehr secretary. 'Katie, can you bring me in some coffee.'

A crackle came from the other end of the phone. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'I said I was out of touch not a complete novice. I built my husband's legacy to what it is. Yes, he already had a following, but I made him feared by every man that bothered to lace up a boot.'

'Up until his accident.'

Her eyes narrowed on him just as a knock came at the door. 'Coem in.'

'Your coffee. Thanks, Katie.' The smell from the coffee seemed to calm her fraying nerves. She picked up the black mug that had a WWE logo on the side and took a sip of the hot liquid. Watching over the side as Katie closed the door behnd her.

'Its just that I remember that day. The arena went quiet including the announcers as the emt's were brought out. I can still hear your screams as you called out his name.' He took a long drag from the water bottle in his hand. 'I think everyone thought it was fake. But there was no faking the pain you were in. You made it real for everyone.'

She placed the coffee mug down on the desk wishing she had a coaster. 'My son was in the audience that day. It's the day we banned family members from the audience unless it's a pay per view.' She twirled the mug around and around spilling out the contents out onto the table. She felt like she was back on the side of that ring hearing the rack as a bone in his neck crack. Wondering if she had lost him forever.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. But my career is at stake here. If no other athlete has bothered to take a chance on you in all this time. Why should I?'

She blinked back tears. Being a blubbery idiot wasn't going to win her any favors. Being gutsy was. She went over to the fridge and grabbed a napkin wiping the coffee off her hands. She threw the napkin into the waste bin. 'I'm not responsible for what happened to my husband.' She turned to face Roman. 'Blame Mick Foley. Heck blame God if you want too, but the buck doesn't stop on my doorstep.'

'I didn't mean to imply. . .'

'I'm just the girl who picked up the pieces.' She said cutting him off. 'I let a fellow comrade know that he was down, but he wasn't out. And while I was doing that everyone else was leaving me behind. Taking me for granted. Counting me out. You know what thats like don't you.' She went back to the chair across from him and scooted it closer.

'Know what's like?' His asked his brow furrowed as he finished off the water bottle in his hand.

'You know what it's like to be the only wrestler in the room and their eyes still glaze over to the pictues on the wall. Becaus frame of a wrestler And his legacy matters more to them than yours.

He laughed cynically. ''I'd have to have a legacy first.'

She stood up and held out her hand. 'I'm Stephanie McMahon and I'm in the business of making stars.'

He took her hand and nodded. 'Roman Reigns doesn't count anyone out.'

She clapped her hands together enthusiastically and decided to just pull him into a hug. 'Don't tell anyone I did that. I have a reputation to keep up.'

He laughed as he walked to the door. Discarding the bottle in a wastebend nearby. 'Your secret is safe with me.'

'How about we reconvene . . . .' She tripped on the white shag carpeting landing in his arms. 'Tomorrow.' She licked her lips as he helped her to her feet.

The secretary opened the door. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Helmsley, but your husband is on the line it's something about the kids.'

'She fell.' He felt like he had to explain. He looked back at Stephanie. 'Tomorrow strategy meeting.' He pulled his hand away realizing that they were still around her waste.

She nodded. 'Yes tomorrow.' She went over to her desk and pushed the flashing light. 'Katie, you can go now.'

'Yes, ma'am.' She said waiting for the wrestler to walk out first.

Stephanie turned her back to the door. 'Hunter, what's the matter?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you really still working?' Shane asked hitting the pane glass window of her office.

'I am,' She said wearily rasing an eyebrow at him.

'Well, it will be here after you come out with us.' He said coming around the desk and pulling on her arm.

'No, I really don't.' She said resisting and holding on to her desk. 'Besides whose us?'

'This spinster giving you trouble.'

Her mouth dropped as she looked up at a shaggy man who looked like he hadn't seen a razor in months. She stood up dropping the pen in her hand on her dsk. 'You gonna wanna watch your mouth when you come into my office.'

'Fiesty Milf.'

'Yeah, lay off the boss.' Shane interjected tapping him on his shoulder. 'Dean Ambrose meet my sister Stephanie McMahon.'

'Woah, It's Champion Dean Ambrose to you, bro.' He said hoisting the title belt up on his shoulder.

She couldn't have missed it the way he kept touching it and adjusting it on his shoulder as if it weighed a ton. 'Congratulations.'

'You probably missed it because of the no tv rule and all.'

'No tv rule?' Dean laughed.

Shane nudged him with his ellbow. 'Anyway, Dean here is the new WWE World Champion.'

'I scratched and clawed my entire life to get this, and rest assured no one is taking it away from me. Not at Thunder. Not ever.'

'We're headed out to celebrate his win, but not only that we're celebrating the new face of WWE. This man is going to rocket my career. The crowd loves him. I love him. Come with us?'

'No, I'm going to let you good ol' boys go ahead. Drink a few for me. Triple H is in the copy room. Maybe he'd like to go with.' She said with a smirk sitting back at her desk.

'Dean, can you give us a few minutes?'

'No, problem. I think I just saw Sasha in the hallway. I think I can keep myself busy for a few minutes.' He laughed pushing Shane playfully.

'He has no chance.' Stephanie said shaking her head. Her friend's had better taste than that.

'This is it Steph?'

'What?' She asked a little confused about the sudden shift in seriousness. She pushed the proposal she was working on for Roman away. She obviously wasn't going to be able to finish it tonight. She wanted to have a full proof plan for his rise and the steps they would take.

'Everyone has that one wrestler that defines a generation. He's mine and I know I can make something of him.'

'The same guy that just walked out of here looking like you just picked him up from his momma's basement. Wearing a dirty t-shirt that says Asylum. He's a flash in the bucket. He's up today and he will be down tomorrow.' She laughed.

'Wow, I thought you would be more supportive than that.'

She smacked her lips. 'I am and you know I am, but I also don't lie to you.'

'I don't even know why I bother talking to you sometimes. If you bothered to ever turn on your television. You would see my vision.'

Stephanie's shoulders slumped. It was so easy for people to throw stones at her sore spot. 'I dont have to see his match to know that he's the champion now. How you play the game going forward will determine how fast his star will rise or fall. So I take it you're taking him on as your personal client.'

'I am and I'll prove to you and dad that Dean will be WWE's new cash cow.'

'Why do you keep saying me and Dad? I don't want to see you fail. Dean on the other hand.' She shrugged. 'I wouldn't lose any sleep.'

'Oh really is that because he called you a spinster.' He walked towards the door to leave and paused thinking better of it. 'Maybe you're upset because its true. I remember a time when my sister would have rose to the occassion to make someone like Ambrose a star.'

'You need to just slow down.' But he was already gone. She had seen this fresh faced excitement before. He always got it every time a new wrestler came on the scene. She just didn't want him to be disappointed again. Besides Dean was a jerk.

'Do you know some dirty basement looking guy cornered me on the stairs and tried to give me his number.' Sasha laughed coming into her office.

'Yeah, he's the new champion.' She laughed knowing she woulld say that.

Sasha picked up the bowl of M&M's sitting on a clear glass coffee table. Bringing it over to her seat. 'Yeah, I saw that match it was pretty cool.' She popped some M&M's into her mouth.

'Dean Ambrose is Shane's new love child.'

Sasha nodded, 'And I take it that you don't agree with that.'

She hesistated. 'It's not that I don't agree.'

'Come on your Da Boss. No pun intended. You know how I feel about this. Maybe its time for you to start making your own boss moves.'

She looked down at the paper in front of her with Roman's name scrawled across the top.

'Where's the husband anyway?' Sasha asked looking around.

'He's probably already at the party with the others. You know he can't miss a chance to drink with the guys.'

Sasha laughed. 'What was that?' She asked playfully throwing M&M's in her direction. 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' Sasha said hefting more of the colorful candies in her direction.

She held up her hands to block the onslaught. 'Alright, alright.' She picked up a few of the candies from off the table and put them in her mouth buying herself sometime. 'I'm taking on Roman as his manager.'

'Bold move Boss lady.' She smiled. 'Let me guess the husband has no clue.'

'Something like that among other things.'

'I'm your biggest supporter you know that. After you interceded with Shane on my behalf. I practically came begging to you to do something about Shane's newest love child, Charlotte and her interferring father. And thanks to you the woman's championship belt is now on my table. The way I see it the only one who has vision here is you.'

'You're a little biased.' She smiled chewing on the end of her pencil nervously. 'Besides everyone who matters thinks that I have no clue how to run a wrestling company especially a superstar.'

'Wow, I'll pretend not to be hurt by that.' Sasha said sitting back in the seat and swinging one leg over the side.

'Oh, don't be that way.' She said getting up and coming around the table. 'We've been friends from way back. It would just be nice if someone took me seriously for a change.'

'They do. For all the wrong reasons. You walk around here like the ice queen. That's good and all, but if there gong to fear you give them a reason too. If you can do that with Roman, more power to you.'

'Thats just it. I'm starting to believe the hype and I don't know how I'm going to get Roman's career off the ground.' She picked up the proposal from off her desk. 'Shane already has his number one in mind and he's a champion.' She hit her hand on forehead. 'Of course we're in the champion making business.'

'Up today.'

'Down tomorrow.' She balled up the paper in her hand and tossed it towards the trash can missing it completely.

'Aren't you a little afraid of what Shane's going to think?'

'I've been handing him clients. I've been handing him all the great ideas he's been having. No if he wants to reign over the WWE than its aout time he actually worked for it.'

Sasha smacked her lips and popped in another chocolate before standing up. 'I'm liking this new you.'

'Roman Reigns versus Dean Ambrose at WWE Thunder.' She said imagining his name up in lights on a billboard.

Sasha pretended that she was locking her lips and throwing away the key. 'And they won't hear it from me.'


	4. Chapter 4

'You ready to go.' Triple H asked cutting off the light on his desk.

Yes, let me jst put these files down.' She crossed the room and placed the contracts o her desk. She made a mental note to get Katie to file them tomorrow.

'You know you can share anything with me/' Triple H asked coming over to ehr.

She laughed a little off set by his statement. 'Of course, Hunter.' She stood on tiptoe to kiss him. She had already changed into her flats some hours ago.

He pushed her away. Throwing the file with Roman Reins name scribbled across the top. 'Then mind telling me what this is all about?'

She cleared her throat feeling suddenly hot. 'I'm working with him.'

'Yeah, I gathered that much. In what capacity?' He stepped forward as she stepped back.

'I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get my feet wet a little by managing him.' She said tentatively.

'And when were you going to tell me?'

Her shoulders slumped as she looked towards the window. She should be glad that they didn't have an audience this time. The office arguments were turning into soap operas for their employees. At least this time he had teh common courtesy to wait until everyone had gone home. 'Do we have to argue about everything. Why cant you just support my decision?'

'We're not arguing and maybe I would support you in your decision making if you ever included me in them.'

She scoffed looking at him incrediousdly. 'All I do is consult you. I wanted to do something on my own for once. Prove that I had it in me. I was going to tell you once everything had been confirmed.'

'Only in your head is doing whatever you want do and never telling your husband about it. Is looked at as some sort of marriage partnership.'

She bent over her desk that was aleady hectic and scooped up the papers that had scattered out of Romans files. 'You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. I'm sorry maybe it just slipped my mind to tell you.'

'You want to know how I found out. Roman Reigns sent me an email. Gushing about what a huge fan he was of mines and how he looks forward to working with my wife on his upcoming career. Oh andby the way did I have any tips or wisdom that I could pass along.'

She bit her lower lip. Maybe she should have told Roman to keep this on the hush between just them too. She could have swor she did, but she couldn't remember. 'That was really cool of him. But I still have no clue why youre so angry?'

He snatced the file from her hand and sent it flying across the room. 'Stop, lying to me. You made a promise to me I don't step inside that ring without you. Remember tha day?'

'I do, holding your hand while you were laid up in that hospital bed practically immobile. I meant every word. And I've kept my promise.' She blinked back tears rememberingt hat hard time in her life not onlyf or herself, but for the kids. Who couldn't understand what had happaned. 'I've kept that promise evvery hour and every second of my life. But I need you to let me out of it.'

Hisbrow furrowed. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Its not good enough. None of this is good enough.' He wasn't the only one who could push papers over. She pushed over the files she had just placed on her desk. 'I'm tired of filling out contracts and meeting with lawyers and the HR department. Its boring. I can't even watch matches on television. I use to live for monday night raw when I was a little girl. I don't even recognize myself anymore because of you.' She threw off her flats and went over to her desk and pulled out a pair of Loubouitons. Sliding them on her feet. 'So you knowwhat I'm not asking anymore.' She stepped to his face until she was eye level with him. 'I'm demanding. That you let me work with Roman Reigns.

'You're not in a position to demand anything. From the moment you made that promise you made sure that you were only doing it for hammered home every chance you got what a good little wife you were for doing exactly what you were supposed to and that was stick by your man. I'm sorry that my injury ruined your carreer plans. After all, how could a husband expect any loyalty from his wfe.'

She shook her head and wiped at thetears falling from her ees. 'Thats not what's been going on here and you know it.'

'Oh are those tears I see. Have I hit a nerve? Is that a bit too much truth for you.'

She raised her hand ready to strike him, but he stopped her. 'I have waisted away in this office for you, but all you can see is that you need more. I'm not doing enough. Here's a to-do-list of rules to add to the fifty i've already given 're never oing to be happy.' She tried to wrestle her arm away from him, but he wasn't relinqushing his hold on her.

'Take off the cinderella glasses you're no Stepford wife, but if you want to put this to rest once in for all.' He relinquished her hand.

She lost her footing and fell to the ground. Looking up at him.

'You're going to drop Roman Reigns and go back to work like you've always been doing. But if the pressure is beginning to be to much for you then you can quit all together and stay home with the kids.'

She looked up at him and she couldn't see her husband. He was just a tyrant who lost sight of why he loved her in the first place. He was a little boy who needed a wife to hold his hand every step of the way and she just wasn't qualified to do that anymore. She wanted to do more with her life than be his wife and a mother to his kids, working at a job that he approved of. 'Are those my only options?'

'Those are the best ones.'

She nodded and got to her feet wit no help from him. 'Then I choose Roman. I'm going back to wrestling. And the only rder you're goingto listento is the one i'm about to give out now. Go home, have dinner with the kids, watch a little tv, and let them know mommy will be home to tuck them in.'

'Thats all?' He snorted backing away from her.

'Its the best option.'

He turned his back to her and walked towards the door.

'Oh and Hunter.'

'What?'

'I still love youi.'

He said nothing and walked out of the door. She walked over to the folder of Roman Reigns kicking it lightly with her shoe. Revealing the eight by eleven photo picked it up and collapsed on her couch. 'I hope you are worth it.'

She looked at the small mess they had managed toc reate. 'Katie, we got into another argument and manged to mess the place up. You know the drill. Or Katie, we had a little bit of rough sex on the desk. Can you clean up the mess.' She groaned inwardly and looked down at the phot. 'What say you Roman. How do I get out of this mess without sounding like a complete nut case?

She looked back at the floor. 'I'm just going to clean it up myself.' She bent down and picked up the contract she had drawn up and approved by the legal department. Along with some other history on the wrestler and stuffed it back into the folder. She was a manager now and it was about time that she started acting like one. She opened the door to her office, still carrying the folder and yelled up to her secretary. The only other woman to work as late as she did. 'I left a window open and some files scattered all over the place. Canyou get those up for me.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Would you happen to know where Roman Reigns is at this moment?'

A wide grin spreak across Katie's face. 'I took the liberty of asking him to email over his calender schedule.' She pulled out a caleder from her desk and handed it to her. 'Right now he should be working out late at the gym.'

'Thanks, Katie.'

He was utilizing the gym at WWE headquarters. So she wouldn't have to travel far. She stepped into the elevator and took it to the basement. Wondering where the butterfles in her stomach was coming from.

She stepped off the elevator into the dark and it was a little unnerving. The place was practically pitch black except the florescent lighting in the hallway. Maybe ashe had aleady missed him. She clutched the files in her hand as if it were a shield. Making her way down the hall to the seperate boxing area. Her heelc echoing in the hallway. 'Roman its me Stephanie.'

She didn't get a response, but at least the lightss were on in here. She then caught his sweating form in a corner hammering a boxing bag. She took in his sleek physique wearing black gym shorts that fell to his knees and no t-shirrt. 'Roman.'

He didn't acknowledge her.

Just what she needed another man to not see her as relevant. 'Roman.' She uttered more sternly. She tapped her foot impatiently before noticing that he had head phones in. She kicked herself for thinking the worse. She stepped up and tapped him on his shoulder. He whirled around knocking her over. He caught her in his arms. 'I'm beginning to think that people enjoy knocking me down.'

He pulled the head phones out of his ear. 'Sorry its Eminem. Can't hear a thing. It helps me focus.' He righted her. 'What did you say?'

'Nothing just nice catch for the second time.' She laughed nervously smoothing down her dress that had rode up a bit. Trying hard to avoid looking at his bare chest.

'Right, first time in the office.' He said looking down at his phone pinned to his waist. 'I'll have to tell my trainer that his exercises are working.'

'I'd love to meet him sometime.'

He shrugged. 'Sure.' A silence fell between them and neither of them said anything. 'So what brings you down here? He said unlatching one of his boxing gloves and pulling them off his hand.

'Right,' she said looking down at the file in her hand. 'I brought over your contract.' She said leafing through the paperwork and handing him the contract.

'Cool, I'll have my lawyer take a look at it. But since when do new managers deliver this kind of thing themselves.' He said glancing at it before placing it on a fold out chair nearby.

'Well, I got a little over excited. I wanted to talk strategy.' She said rubbing her hands together.

'Already.' He nodded approvingly. 'My kind of girl.' He took a seat on the fold out chair picking up the contract. And seeming to read it more thoroughly this time.

'Okay, well, Shane paid me a little visit with his newest protege, Dean Ambrose.'

'I know the guy, trained with him when I was coming up as an ameteur. We've since parted ways, but he's a good guy. I respect what he does.'

'Thats great because you're going to dethrone him.'

'Excuse me.' He laughed.

'You want to be King at Thunder you knock down every man in your way including the reigning King and right now Dean Ambrose.'

He stood up and rubbed his hand through his beard. 'Alright, your the manager. You know what you're doing.'

She jumped for joy and clapped her hands together. He pulled her in for a hug. She coughed. 'You're sweating on me.'

'Oh srry.' He said pulling back.

'No problem. Future champ,' she said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand. 'Okay you believe in me. Im going to believe in you.'

'That's all I need to hear.'

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Join me on Facebook on my page _The Right Story_. Feel free to comment with what stories you've read of mine. Keep up with what I'm writing next and enjoy funny memes and inspirational vids.


	5. Chapter 5

He slammed the phone down on his desk. 'Some manager. I've been calling her all day and her phone keeps going to voicemail.'

'You're the face here. The talent. If she wants to be Roman Reign's new manager its about time she showed you a little respect.' His lawyer said sliding the contract across the desk.

He picked it up maybe the little balding man had a point. She was the face of the WWE brand. One of the head managers there even. He had to take this opportunity to negotiate for a pay raise. He'd be stupid not too. 'I'm going to go to her house.'

'Good man.'

'I'll call you and let you know what she says first thing tomorrow.' He says standing up and grabbing his leather jacket. He shook the mans hand goodbye. 'I appreciate you meeting with me so late. I had to squeeze this meeting in with a ton of other speaking events.'

'Its what you're paying me for.' He laughed seeing Roman to the door.

Roman spent the whole drive over psyching himself up. Of course this was a resonable request. She needed him. She said it on more than one occassion so there was no chance that she would drop him or change her mind. He held all the cards and his future couldn't look any better.

A car honked and flashed its lights at him as it passed him going eastbound. 'Fuck off.' He yelled out of the car not sure why a random car would single him out at this time of night. They were the only cars on the road. Some people just had road rage for o reason. He looked down at his dashboard and noticed that the lights weren't on. He sheepishly turned his lights on. That would explain it.

He pulled up on a large black gate that was left gapped open. He followed the small winding driveway to a massive mansion. None of the lights where on and he was beginning if he made the long drive for no reason. He cut the car off and stepped out surveying the grounds. After seeing this place there was no way he was going to back down. He walked up the large cream steps to a blue door ringing the bell. 'Hello.

He looked through the frosted blue door and couldn't make out any shadows. 'This was a big waste of time.' He walked to the side of the house unable to access the living room windows for the large bushes in front. He'd love to see this landscaping in broad daylight. It looked impressive. 'Hello, Stephanie its Roman.'

'Go away, just go away.'

Her voice was crackling and it definitely didn't sound like the Stephanie he had come to know over the last few days. There was no one ulizing the gazebo orwalking about the manicured law. The lights were off on this part of the house as well. He stepped back to get a better look at the balcony and found where the voice originated from. 'Stephanie.'

'I don't want you here.' She called down to him. She lifted herself over the railing dropping her tissue in the process.

It seemed to float to the ground in slow motion. The blue eyes that normally sparkled were red and puffy. Her hair was a mess all over her head and it seemed as if she was still in her night gown. 'What's the matter? Did something happen to you? Where's your husband, Hunter?' He fired off question after question and didn't receive an answer for any of them. She disappeared from the balcony only to reappear with a vase in her hand. She threw it over the balcony in a clatter as it shattered into a million pieces.

'Go away. It's all your fault. All of it.' She collasped on the floor her back against the gate. 'I wish that were true,' she moaned, 'But its not because its not your fault, its mine.' Sobs shook her body as she put her head down hiding her face.

He looked at the siding, a trellis for vines snaked up the walls. He took a deep breath. 'Please don't collapse underneath me.' He managed to get half way up before his make shift ladder began to shake. He shook his head shaking off the nerves. Extreme heights had never really been his thing. He tried not to look down instead he focused on the fair haired mess that was still crumpled on the floor. 'I'm coming, Steph.'

He managed to make it the rest of the way without any missteps. He grabbed a hold of the gate and used it to lift himself over the top. Stephanie still had yet to acknowledge his presence. As he landed on the balcony with her laying in between his legs. He looked over the edge. That was a long fall if he hadn't have made it. He looked back at the almost cute fur ball of mess. Laying among a pool of crumpled kleenex like small clouds. It would have almost been sexy if he hadn't have realized that it was used kleenex. He bent down and lifted her into his arms. 'Tell me what happened and I'll fix it.'

'He took the kids. You can't fix that. I can't fix that.'

She burried her face in his neck wetting his jacket with her tears. He carried her back inside. Her silk cream night gown flowing out behind her. She was a princess even when she was sad he thought he laid her down on the bed and fumbled for a light on the night stand. He turned it on and she shrunk away from it. The bed was huge it had to be a king size and he kicked himself for thinking about that kind of thing in a moment like this. 'What happeed?'

'He took the kids.' She mumbled into the pillow. 'He said he was just going to get ice cream. Treat them because they've been such good kids. Six hours went by with no word and I thought that maybe something bad had happened. Maybe they were in an accident and couldnt get to me. So I called him just to hear him say that he wasn't coming back, alone or with the kids. He was taking them and divorcing me.'

He rubbed her back gingerly as she began to hiccup. 'Have you tried calling the police?'

'I did, I did. I promise.' She said turning to face him.

'It's alright. I believe you.' He took her hand. The lamp cast a warm glow over her. But he knew that she was feeling anything, but beautiful right now. He wiped her wet cheeks with his thumb.

'There's nothing they can do because we don't have a custody agreement and fathers can't kidnap their children.'

'Something tells me that he's not going to know what to do with those kids without you. He will be begging you to take them back.'

She managed to smile a little at that. 'My kids aren't hell raisers.'

He returned her smile. 'I didn't say they were. But they belong with you. He knows that and so do they. And if he doesn't bring them back the courts will make him.'

She fell back on the bed and covered her face with the pillow. 'I can't imagine going through all that let alone a divorce. I loved him once. We were having our issues, but he made it seem like he was finally seeing things my way. Why would he take my babies?'

'What kind of issues?'

She removed the pillow and stared back at him. 'The wrestling kind.'

'I don't understand.'

She sat up. 'I might as well be honest with you. Instead of you hearing something later.'

He steeled himself for the worse. He was in his bosses home, sitting on her bed. Things had already turned a little surreal. What more could there be? 'I'm listening.'

'He didn't want me to work with you.'

He stood up and paced the floor. Stopping at the foot of her bed. 'If this is what it costs to be champion than I forfeit. You deserve your husband. You deserve your kids. I have the contract in my car we can rip it up as if I was never here.'

She got to her knees. 'You think if it were that simple I wouldn't have done that already. He doesn't want me to fork over some contract because he's jealous or something. He want's. . .'

'What?' He asked leaning on the small chaise at the end of her bed with his knee.

She threw the tissue that she was clutching in her hand down on the floor. 'He wants my time. He wants my freedom. He wants my decisions. My opinions. He wants me to be what he wants me to be.'

'I don't think I understand.' He said placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

She got out of bed and stood before him. 'He's not in love with the girl I used to be and I miss her so much. Instead he wants this robot. And yesterday I stood up for my right not to be his pretty little dress up doll that he gets to tell what to do.'

'No man has a right to control another human being. And if he pushed you into a corner to make himself stronger. You should've divorced him sooner.'

'My heads telling me that you're right. But how come being right doesn't feel so good.'

He enveloped her in his arms and it didn't escape his notice that she felt like she had always belonged there. This time he let her cry and made no move to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

'I want him to have a match againast Rusev tonight. You understand me.' She demanded giving orders to her secretary as the woman followed her to the elevator.

'That match is against Finn Bolar. Throwing your weight around I see.' Shane smirked blocking the elevator buttons.

'You can have Finn fight whoever you like, but tonight Roman owns Rusev.' She said clutching her suitcase to her waist. 'Now if you excuse me. I have somewhere important to be.' She elbowed him out of the way and pressed the down button.

'Well, theres the Stephanie I remember, abusing her power.' He chided.

She leaned in so he could hear her clearly. 'What's a little power if it can't be abused?' She stepped on the open elevator. 'Katie, you have your orders and notify Roman immediately.'

Shane stopped the elevator door from closing. 'By the way. Good luck on the court case today. Those kids are McMahon's not Helmsley's.'

She looked down at her shoes and back at him fighting off the tears that wanted to break the surface. 'Thank you.'

He let the door close and left her alone with her thoughts. Hunter had been unusually cruel these past few days. They moved him out off her office although, they couldn't fire him for legal reasons. Shwe hadn't seen the kids only talked tothem on the phone. They thought they were just on vacation. She rubbed the smooth cream leather of her suitcase. had brought more items that the lawyer had requested. Pictures and documents that showed that she was the primary caregiver. They proved that she was the one who sat through boring PTA meetings and knew their Lacrosse couch by name, but more importantly she kissed their boo boos and tucked them in at night. He just wanted a notch on his belt, another win, she could only hope that the judge would see through that.

She walked through the parking garage her heels clicking on the stone floor. It was broad daylight, but she hated walking through these things alone. She got to her car parked in the VIP section and hit the unlock button on her keys.

'Hey.'

She dropped the keys on the ground and screamed.

'Sorry, its just me.'

'Roman, I almost pulled out my pepper spray.' She said bending over to get her keys. She gave him a hug. 'I was going to have Katie call you actually. You have a match tonight.'

'Nevermind that. I'm coming with you.' He said leaning on the back of her car.

'What are you talking about?' She asked throwing her suitcase in the back seat. She really needed to speed this up. She didn't want her being late to somehow mean she didn't care because she does. She's lost sleep over this. She had enough makeup under her eyes to hide the bags to shame a prostitute.

'Today's the first day. This has been a long hard week for you. You could use the support.' He reached out and grabbed her hand.

'I appreicate that, but your focus needs to be on tonight's match. We need everyone to know that you're a contender. Beating Rusev tonight will put you on everyone's radar. And then they will all ask that famous question that we all love.'

'What's he going to do next?'

'But we already know what's next.' She imitated carrying the belt around her waist.

'But that's tonight. I can still go with you this morning.'

She sighed and opened the drivers side door. 'I don't know how long the preceedings are going to take. I may not even be able to watch your match tonight. Just go warm up and do a good job for the both of us.' She got into the car and waved goodbye.

'Yeah, that's not going to happen.'

XXXXX

She stood in the hallway twiddling her thumbs. Finding it hard to breath.

'What are you doing out here? Is it all over?' Roman asked approaching her in a crisp black suit his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She shook her head in disbelief. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

He scratched his head and smiled. 'Oh, something you don't know about me. I don't always obey orders.'

She couldn't help, but laugh as she pushed him playfully. 'I'll keep that in mind next time.' She nodded to the closed double doors. 'My lawyers in their arguing with his to allow the evidence I brought into the case.'

He looked down the hall to see Hunter with a team of suits. 'He say anything to you?'

'Does I'm keeping the kids count as speaking?' She nodded to the door as it swung open.

A security gaurd appeared. 'You can come back in now.'

She nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Roman's forearm before enveloping him in a hug.

'Well, that didn't take long. What do you do walk the WWE halls and pick them out like on a assembly line.' Hunters voice came crispa nd clear as he made his way back into the court room

She shrunk away from Roman and put her head down. Not even bothering to look back at him to see what he thought. She moved to sit next to her lawyer in the courtroom.

He sat in the audience next to a few others and he caught the reporters in the corner of the room. He briefly wondered whose idea they were. Considering that Stephanie wasn't faring to well in the public court of opinion. That could only mean that they were requested and paid by Helmsley. How could a man turn his back on his wife like this? He'll never truly understand.

'All Rise.'

He stood at attention as the security gaurd introduced the judge.

'You May Be Seated.'

He sat down and caught sight of Helmsley leaning over to whisper something in his lawyers ear. Which wouldn't be strange if it weren't for the fact that he was staring at him the whole time.

'So after a lengthy discussion from both parties. I have decided to allow the evidence introduced by Mrs. McMahon-Helmsly as character evidence.'

The crowd erupted to mixed reviews.

The judge banged the gravel on the stand. 'Alright. Alright. Order. Will have opening arguments from opposing counsel first.'

She looked over at Hunter begging him with her eyes to call it off.

XXXXX

'You ready?'

'I should be asking you that this will be your first time out there with me.' Roman asked jumping up and own to get his adrenaline pumping.

Stephanie peeked out through the opening to see the large crowd. She shook her head vehemently. 'I'm nervous.'

His music began to play signalling that he needed to begin walking. He wet his lips and bent down to whisper in her ear so that she could hear him. 'Its a whole room full of Hunter Helmsley's who don't know what you can do or how badass you are.'

She fluffed up her cleavage, wearing a form fitting white bodycon dress, and strappy sandels. She walked out beside him her head held high.

'Introducing Roman Reigns and his manager Stephanie McMahon.'

She waved to the crowd and clapped for Roman. Doing her best Vanna White as they made there way down to the ring. He turned and gave her a sly wink before running straight forthe ring pummeling Rusev in the face.

'The bell hasn't even rung yet and it's already explosive as Roman proves that he's not playing any games with Rusev.' Corey Graves said into his microphone.

'This is against the rules. He has no right to lose control like this and supercede the rules.' JBL cut in.

Stephanie made her way to the annoucers table. 'What are you doing over here? Sitting on your hands. Ring the damn bell. The match has started.' She leaned over and took the stick from Michael Cole's hands. Ringing the bell herself.

'Rusev looking a little shell shocked here. He is not recovering well.' Cory Graves said shaking his head at the way this match was going.

He knocked Rusev out cold. He wasted no time going underneath the ring and pulling out a table. He wasn't the tables type guy, but now was his chance to pull out all the stops. He set the table up just outside the ring and got back in. He blocked a kick to the stomach pushing Rusev back. He hit him in the head sending him back against the ropes.

He threw him again, against the opposite ropes. He was huffing and puffing and Roman knew that he was exactly where he needed him to be. He did a superman punch sending him over the top rope and smashing into the table below. The referee counted to three and he hadn't moved.

'Announcing the winner Roman Reigns.'

She stood up and clapped feverishly.

'Stephanie, can you give us an exclusive on what he's going to do next?' Michael Cole asked.

She threw off her mic as it landed at their feet and picked up a hand held. 'I guess you'll just have to wait and see.'

She gave Roman Reigns a congratulatory hug. 'Want me to give them a show they'll be talking about for days.'

'Go For it.'

Referee were helping Rusev to his feet. He ran to the ring and speared Rusev knocking him to the mat. The crowd erupted in boos.

'Oh will take those because you don't know what you want, but we do.'


	7. Chapter 7

'You think I don't know what you're doing here.' Shane asked coming up to Stephanie after a match between Enzo and Chris Jericho.

She smacked her lips and smiled slyly. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Oh you don't.' He chuckled with a sneer. 'Then know this if he wants that championship. He's going to earn it. So tonight in Toronto, Canada, Roman Reigns is in a Triple Threat match with Dolph Ziggler and A.J. Styles. Winner faces Dean Ambrose at Thunder.'

'Oohhhhh he's so scared.' She teased as the crowd erupted in applause as he walked away.

Music begins to play and it's DMX, You Don't Want None. A.J. Styles comes out to a boom of white fireworks.

'Scheduled for one fall. A.J. Styles.'

Here to Show the World blared and Dolph appeared.

'From Hollywood Blvd, weighing 118lbs Dolph Zeigler.'

He jumps in the ring and a huge bass shakes the arena as Roman is announced next. Roman comes out of the audience and pauses eyeing his road block wearily. He grabbed onto the post and posed for the crowd. He deserved that belt and no one else.

Ding, Ding, Ding.

A.J. wastes no time with a gut buster to Dolph's midsection. He bounces back and irish-whippes AJ into a corner hard. Roman seizes the opportunity to snap Dolph into a supplex. Styles is back to his feet with a swift kick to Roman's back. He turns around and upper cuts Styles. A back supplex had Styles' name on it and Dolph was up in time to receive one too.

He pins Dolph thinking this amateur match would be over before it started. The referee gets to a 2 count and A.J. hits him in the head. He rolled out of the way the headache threatening to blind him. Dolph and Styles Fight. Dolph looks like he has the upper hand picking up Styles.

'What incredible strength. Dolphs no slouch.' JBL retorted.

Stephanie watches on a tv screen backstage. 'Come on Roman, get up.'

Styles reverses and takes Dolph down with a kneck breaker. Romans up on his feet knocking Styles to the mat. He clothes lines Dolph. He gets up and Roman and Styles both kick him in the back. He goes down with a guttaral groan. Spit coming out of his mouth. Styles turns on Roman and he has the momentum throwing rapid fire kicks and punches. He's thrown out of the ring.

Dolph shows off with a little dance before drop kicking Styles to the face. They go back and forth with reversals tiring each other out collapsing on the mat.

Welcome to the Queendom plays as Stefanie runs out onto the runway in a panic. She moves to Roman's side who was still unconscious outside the ring. 'You can still win this. Please get up.' She grabs his hand and he squeezes it back recognizing her voice.

He gets up and heads into the ring going for the pin on dolph who kicks out on two.

'All that matters is that he got his shoulders up on three.' Michael commented.

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief. 'Dammit.'

Roman receives a German by Styles. Dolph and Styles go back and forth, but they under estimated Roman who knocks them both down with a double close line. He throws two more punches at Dolph before being thrown off. Styles picks him up and power slams him into the mat. Styles goes in for the pin. It's Dolph who interrupts the counts.

'Just goes to show you an attack can come from anywhere.' Cory Graves states.

Roman recovers with another classic hit to Roman. His hands starting to ache, but he pushed it from his mind. He sends Styles reeling back and takes him down with a supplex. Dolph enters power bombing Roman. Dolph goes in for the pin, but Roman breaks it up. He puts Dolph in a headlock, and elbows him in the back of the head. Giving him a power bomb and covering him with a pin. Styles gets up hitting Roman with a DDT. Roman recovers, but gets steam splashed by Dolph in the corner. He knew this match was going to cost him three ice baths later as he hit the mat.

'A.J. takes Dolph down with a move that you would only see from his days in Japan.' Michael commented.

'I've never seen a manager so involved. She's ranting and raving over there.' JBL laughed.

He picks Dolph up, but Dolph reverses out of the move and gives Styles a superkick elbowing him in the face. Roman goes in for his superman punch, but Dolph avoids it with a superkick. Dolph elbows Styles in the face putting him in prime position for a clothesline from Roman. He goes after Dolph giving him the somoan drop. He goes for the pin and is astonished as Dolph kicks out on two and a half.

'Roman Reigns is wearing them down.' Michael Cole commentated.

'Are we watching the same match? Dolph is proving to everyone that doubted him that he can rumble in the jungle.' JBL laughed.

Styles gets on the rope. Meanwhile, Dolph completly misses it putting Roman in a choke submission. He can feel his body weakening as sleep tries to take hold.

'Roman, look at me,' Stephanie screams into the ring. 'Don't go to sleep. Just reach for the rope.'

Styles flies from the top rope landing on Dolph breaking his hold. Roman struggles to stand.

'Get your head in the game.' Stephanie yelled.

'I certainly wasn't expecting this kind of damage.' Cory Graves commented upon seeing Roman.

Dolph gives Styles a jumping DDT. He gets off a kick to the midsection and elbows Styles in the face. Meanwhile, Roman is pumping up for his finishing move. He breaks up there little back and forth with a superman punch to Dolph. Roman grabs Dolph for a supplex. He reverses it with a supplex and slams him to the mat. Styles gets up and hits Dolph with a flying forearm. Dolph goes down for the count. Roman waits for Styles to get up and hits him with a superman punch.

The announcers are on there feet. 'Both Styles and Dolph are down for the count.'

Stephanie was clapping so loud her hands were starting to hurt.

Roman goes in for the pin on Dolph.

'Triple H comes out of the backroom.' JBL screams.

Stephanie looks on in disbelief. Watching as her soon-to-be ex-husband rushes to the ring. He hits Roman with a swinebuster knocking him out. Stephanie pulls herself up on the ring. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here.'

He rolls Roman to the side and moves Styles on top for the pin.

'1, 2, 3.'

'Refeeree calls it; Styles wins.' Michael Cole exclaimed. Ding, Ding, Ding.

'This is still my WWE.' Triple H rants roaring in the ring as if he were a lion. Dolph and Styles already slinking out of the ring.

Stephanie enters the ring and slaps Triple H across the face. 'The great Triple H finally returns to the ring. Just in time to soil his legacy. Get out of my ring or the next person in a match is you.'

His music plays and he exits the ring.

'Stephanie.'

She hears Roman groan. She drops the mic and lifts his head into her lap.

XXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Hope this wasn't a hard read. This chapter is important to what's to come. Next chapter back to Steph and Roman romance


	8. Chapter 8

'We're on a lunch break. But I don't think I could eat a thing.' Stephanie replied leaning over the bannister.

'The only person who should be worried is Helmsley and considering he went out of his way to ruin my match last night. He's not only nervous; he's jealous.'

She shook her head. 'There's nothing to be jealosy about and you think he'd know that because he asks the kids everytime I drop them off.'

'So you have visitation rights again?'

She smiled the sparkle in her eyes returning. 'Yeah, my lawyer argued for it. Its like I was breathing polluted air and finally stepped out into the forest. It was a new day. I think I held their hands and kissed their toes. Until they pushed me off and wanted to go play XBox.' She laughed with a shrug.

'See that's what I like to see.' He said touching her cheek lightly. 'Promise me that no matter what happens with this case you won't lose your smile.'

She wiped the stay tear from the corner of her eye. 'That's not how being a mother works, but I can promise that I will never give up on them. That they will know until the very end that there mother loved them and wanted them.' She looked at Triple H who was coming back in. 'I'll promise not to turn into a raving maniac in the process.'

He winked at her intenionally trying to get arise out of Triple H. 'Promises, promises.'

'Oh, did I do that?' Triple H asks pointing to the bandage on Roman's head as he made his way to his seat.

'I'm going to get you a rematch if its the last thing I do.'

'Shane's never going to agree to that.' He said looking down into her brown eyes.

'You let me handle my brother.'

'Order in the court. The honorable Judge Hamilton presiding.' This judge was young so much so that Stephanie would hazard a guess that she was fresh out of law school. This was probably her second case ever. If she lost this she wondered if her lawyers could appeal on the basis of inexperience.

'Everyone can be seated.'

She ran her hands up her arm the air conditioning was sending chills down her spine. She reached down in her purse for her cardigan and caught sight of the reporters in the corner. The sound of flashing bulbs and cameras going off was like white noise to her now. She almost forgot that they were there. She wondered what the newspapers and social media would say tomorrow. McMahon puts on sweater to impress judge. She almost didn't do it but she was cold. She frowned, put the sweater on and turned back to the judge.

'We're back from break to hear closing arguments from counsel. The defendents will go first.'

'Man you said it was down the hall to the left.' R-Truth yelled boisterously. 'And why do you still have your makeup on. Got everybody staring at us.'

'I didn't have time to stop. You were rushing me.' Gold dust whined.

The judge cleared her throat and banged the gavel. 'Excuse me you're in a court of law.'

Stephanie looked on mortified. Why were they even here? She looked at Triple H for signs that he had put them up to it. He looked amused, but other wise clueless. At least she hoped that raised eyebrow meant he wouldn't sabotage her so cruelly.

'Sorry judge will just take a seat.' R-Truth said squeezing between some people packed in a pew.

'Ouch.' A woman said after he accidentally stepped on her foot.

'Sir, the proceedings have already started i'm afraid you can't. . .

She shook her head as Goldust tripped over someone's foot landing in the laps of an unsuspecting couple. She turned to the baliff. 'Get that disruption out of here.'

'Sorry judge.' R-Truth said finally sitting in the middle aisle. 'Get over here fool.' He gestured to Golddust patting the seat next to him. 'You better not start just yet judge there are some more people coming.' He looked at Stephanie and gave her two thumbs up.'

'Mrs. McMahon did you orchestrate this?' The judge inquired.

'No, I didn't please don't hold this against me,' she pleaded she put her head down. Her job was going to cost her the kids.

The bailiff gave Gold dust a once over. 'You can't be in here looking like that. I'm sure you're violating every rule in the book.'

'You can't discriminate against yellow people,' R-Truth stood up indignantly.

'You can't be serious right now.' He said putting his hands on his hips. 'Alright, come on out of their the both of you. I'm escorting you out.'

The room erupted in laughter as the cameras that had recorded her every sneeze panned over to the goofballs. They had the reporters eating out of their hands. And she really was a bad mother because it crossed her mind that this would be good publicity for WWE. The only person who wasn't amused was the judge. She couldn't do anything but watch the show that was going to ruin her life.

Roman stood up. 'Please don't hold this against her it was my. . . .'

The doors swung open. 'You guys are a bunch of kids we thought we had lost you.' Finn Balor remarked visibly annoyed.

'How the hell did you get here before us?' Seth Rollins demanded leaning over the back of the pew and grabbing R-Truth by his throat.

'The judge is about to start.' He squeaked out.

'After than.' He said throwing him down into the seat and fixing his collar.

'Be cool. Judge lady is not playing around.' Titus pulled on Seth's arms trying to get him to stand in the back with the rest of the group. She was surprised to see most of the faces. Everyone came including Darren Young and Sin Cara. They all looked like an unscrupulous biker gang straight out of the psych ward.

'Court started twenty minutes ago and you and and your performers have chosen to be nothing more than a distraction.'

Seth Rollins stepped forward. 'Sorry. We're just here for moral support for boss lady. No harm meant.'

Titus raised his hands.

'Yes.'

'Or character witnesses if she needs those too. And its not because she's paying us to be here.'

"Shut up and stand in the back.' Seth sneered.

'That's kind of you.' She said scrunching up her nose as if she smelled something funny. 'But today is for closing arguments only. And I do think they should be private. So if you and your gang don't get out of here. I'll have you all arrested.' She shooed them out the door. 'In fact lets clear the gallery media included.'

'You can't do that.' Triple H raged tossing some papers on to the floor.

'Counselor get your client under control and you're going to need to educate him on just what my job duties are.'

'Sit down, Mr. Helmsley.' A man in a stuffy grey suit and glasses put his hand on Triple H's shoulder.

She looked out over the empty garden. She had prayed for this. That something so sacred to her like her children's lives wouldn't be reduced to fan entertainment and social media gossip. But now that she was faced with the emptiness of it all she was also with out her support. But had he intentionally sabotaged her case by inviting the others? Maybe Hunter put him up to it somehow. She wiped at the tear stained paper below her.

'Can we finally begin?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Both lawyers replied simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

She pulled up to her mansion to see Roman sitting on her steps. She got out of the car exhausted from this mornings case. She just wanted a bath and to fall into bed. 'What are you doing here?'

'You gotta let me explain.'

She walked passed him to the door. 'I'm tired. Whatever you have to say make it quick.'

'If you lost today because of me. I'll never forgive myself and you shouldn't either.'

She turned around prepared to give him the tongue lashing he deserved. How sweet of him to give her permission to hate him. 'Who put you up to that, Triple H?'

He stepped up. 'No, it was all my idea.'

She nodded. 'Of course it was. Why would you take what I'm going through seriously. It's not happening to you.'

He frowned. 'Steph, I did it to support you. I had no idea they were going to act like that. I wanted you to know that everyone cared about you. That I care about you.' He pulled a packet out that he had been holding behind his back. He swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. 'Its my contract, I brought it for you to rip up.' He handed her the contract.

'I'm not going to do that.'

'If you want to bust me down to janitor i'm good with that too. Whatever you decide.'

She smiled slyly smacking the yellow folder against his chest. 'Thats really noble of you, but I'm not going to do it because.' She paused drawing out his visible uneasiness. 'I was the one that got custody of the kids.'

He scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around. 'That's awesome. You had me sweating there for a minute.'

She shrugged rolling up the pale pink sleeves of her suit. 'You deserved it. After all, R-Truth stood up in the middle of a court room and said you can't discriminate against yellow people.'

He laughed. 'Granted that was pretty bad. So the judge let it go?'

'Her brother used to be a huge wrestling fan.'

''That settles it then.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the steep steps. 'We should be out celebrating.'

She pulled away from his enticing grip. 'No, I need to wash the grime from this past week, no month right off my body.'

He wiped the mental image from his mind. 'Okay, let me cook you dinner instead, to apologize. Unless, vending machines are more your tastes.'

She wet her lips. 'Agreed. My hunger pains need there own zip code right now.'

He followed her in and she showed him to the kitchen. It was a five star kitchen with two stoves and an industrial size wine fridge. That looked half empty. He smirked sure he knew what that was about.

She opened there fridge. 'I don't have much in the way of food. I ended up giving the cook some time off while Hunter and I figured this out.'

He looked through the fridge over her shoulders breathing in her chanel perfume. 'This will do just nicely.' Seeing that she managed to attack everything, but the vegetables with gusto.

She closed the fridge and narrowed her eyes. 'I just got my kids back. I don't want to lose my house. How do I know you can cook?'

He put his hand over his heart in mock horror. 'I maybe offended. Why can't I? Because I'm some dumb jock.'

'Noooo,' she laughed crossing her arms in front of her. 'Because you're a guy.'

He leaned against the counter. 'I'm also Samoan cooking is kind of our thing. So whatever you want; I will make.'

She scoffed. 'With those ingredients. I'll be lucky if you can make soup.' She thought about her kids. They were coming back tomorrow afternoon and there wasn't any food in the house. She certainly didn't want to argue about broccoli there first day back.

'Don't worry it will be the best soup you've ever tasted.'

'Right,' she said a far off look in her eyes. 'If you need anything just yell. I need to take care of some things upstairs.' She hurried upstairs and pulled her phone from her purse.

It was weird for him to be standing in his bosses kitchen making her food, but it felt right. Almost like he should be doing more. And not just because of what happened earlier. She was a sweet, loving person under the hard shell that she exposed to everyone else. He knew what it was like to hear her laugh and see her smile. He just wanted to be the reason behind it.

It wasn't until an hour later that he realized she hadn't come back down. The food was piping hot and ready to be served. Maybe she was tired. He spotted some breakfast trays underneath the sink. He put her tea and soup on the tray and carried it up the winding staircase. He'd have to come back for his. 'Dinner's ready.'

Her room was off the steps. A warm yellow glow seeped out of the crack in the door. She looked frazzled, pacing in and out of sight as soft tendrils of her hair seeped out of her bun. Her suit jacket tossed on the floor, next to her shoes. He could make out some of the conversation as she pleaded with someone about food.

'Wow, she really didn't have any faith in his cooking.'

She hadn't seen him yet and he debated whether or not he should go back down stairs.

'Its not for me its for the kids. They come home tomorrow.'

He exhaled and knocked on the door. She waved him in but made no attempt to get off the phone. He placed the tray on the only empty space he could find, a cream colored dresser. He pointed to the tray and mouthed the words. 'Dinner.'

At least he was able to get a thumbs up before she went back to her ranting. He felt a bit awkward standing there waiting for her to finish.. But he quickly got the gist of the conversation. She was trying to get someone to bring her groceries or cook or both. He picked up the spoon and carried some of the soup over to her; careful not to spill it on the carpet.

She took a bite and moaned her delight. 'Thats good.' She held up her finger. 'I know its last minute, Rebecca.'

It suddenly occurred to him what he could do to help. He went into the bathroom and turned the tap on over the tub. He whistled as he took in the grandiuer of the master bathroom. 'If I were a woman where would I keep the bubble bath?' He walked into another part of the bathroom that led to a closet where a small vanity seperated the conjoined rooms. 'Bingo.'

He spotted the bottles on the table. Their was different smells by different companies. He smacked his lips why do girls have to make things so hard. He grabbed a couple of them and poured them into the rising bath. Testing the water temperature with his fingers and finding it perfect. He listened in to the other room. She was using obscenities now. 'Alright, that's it.'

He went into the room and took the phone from her throwing it on the bed.

'Why did you do that?' She asks angrily pushing him out of the way. 'That call was important. It's for my kids.'

He grabbed her before she could reach for it. 'Order Pizza.' He rubbed her shoulders gingerly. 'I dont know a kid anywhere who doesn't like pizza.'

She nodded and looked over at the tray. 'The food is probably cold now.'

'Which is why you're getting in the bath while I reheat dinner.'

She laughed going into the bathroom. 'Yeah right, you drew me a bath.'

'You were on the phone a long time.' He teased.

She walked to the tub and saw the bubbles. 'Wow thank you.' The scent of strawberries and vanilla filling the air.

He leaned against the door. 'I may have been down playing how much I care, because I do. The baths not for us it's for you. I want you to take care of yourself because you haven't and tomorrow there will be two little people depending on you. But I need Stephanie to be okay. I'm going to go reheat that soup.'

She stopped him and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close. His hands tangling in her hair as he pushed her back against the door jamb. He tasted her, and savored the feel of her body against his. He could even feel her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn't until he was staring into her eyes trying to catch his breath that he realized that it was his heart that was skipping a beat.

'Come join me.'

He kissed her gently on the forehead. He would never want to be accused of taking advantage of her. He didn't want to be one of her regrets. 'You need food. Go take your bath.'

He grabbed the tray and took it back down stairs. Kicking himself for being so weak. He should be upstairs jumping in the tub with her. But then that would prove everyone right. That he was being opportunistic. He could even see Triple H's smug smile. He slammed the microwave door closed as he reheated the soup. He was sure everyone they worked with would just tell her to stay away from him. Remind her about the women and the parties not to mention his career. The beep beep from the microwave interrupted his thoughts.

He took the bowl out of the microwave and brought it back upstairs. Maybe he should just go home and forget the kiss ever happened. He placed the tray down on the dresser intending on sneaking away.

She rubbed her stiff neck. Where did all the knots come from? She looked to the door and saw Roman leaving. Panic flooded her heart thoughts. 'Don't go.'

The desperation in her voice almost threatened to level her. She loved him as crazy as that might seem. She wanted him with her. It didn't even matter that he would see the cellulite on her ass. Or the birthmark underneath her ribcage. She wanted him to know all of her and love her.

'Steph.'

Her name came out as a beg.

'We can't work.'

She cocked her head to the side. 'You're wrong, but I don't want to think about that right now. Can't we just be.'

She reached out to him not caring that she was splashing water onto the floor. He took her hand kissing the back of her wet palm. He ran his thumb across across her lips smearing her lipstick. Before taking her lips into his. He pulled away from her, standing up, and taking off his shirt.

'Should I make some room.' She winked.

'No.' He nodded getting to his knees beside the claw foot tub. He fished the rag out of the water and poured in some bubble bath. 'Sit up.'

He tenderly washed her back and arms. Finding all of the tickly spots on her feet and tummy. He peppered her with questions about her likes and dislikes. And she found out that he was really into family and it all made her want to know more.

'You're really beautiful you know.'

'Oh shucks.' She teased laughing it off.

'No don't do that. You are very beautiful.' He dropped the rag in the water and dipped his hand in washing off the soap. 'I know some fans have said some not so nice things about you. But they don't know you like I do. Besides they've never seen your ecstasy face.'

She blushed. 'You've never seen my ecstasy face.'

'Let's fix that.' His dipped his hands under the water and found the soft pink spot between her legs. She moaned loudly. He was perfect at everything.


	10. Chapter 10

'Shane, I want that rematch you owe me.' Stephanie said wandering backstage of the show. That creep was avoiding her on purpose. She kicked a chair over startling a stage crew member. She folded her arms in front of her as Sasha Banks came into view. The crowd erupting an a uproar that shook even where they stood.

'Hey, Boss lady.' She smiled chewing what smelled like mint flavored gum.

'What do you want?'

'I've got a little problem that only you can solve and her name is Charlotte. And if you throw in her mutt Dana Brooks. I'll owe you.'

She gritted her teeth. 'Not now.' She pushed past her.

Sasha popped her gum. 'Camera's gone now. And you're genuinely looking for him.'

She turned around and faced her friend. She spotted a folding chair and plopped down dejectedly. 'I need to find him.'

Sasha looked around for another chair and pulled it out. 'I've got a match in 15, but spill.'

'I need Shane to give Roman that rematch i've hardly seen him since. . .'

Sasha pushed her ring boss up on her knuckles. This ring certainly chafed sometimes. She nudged Stephanie in the ribs when she didn't respond. 'Oh don't tell me.'

'Its not what you think.'

'You slept with him and you're out getting him favors. If its not what I think it's definitely what everyone else is going to think.'

'Sasha we didn't sleep together.' She blushed. 'Actually it was pretty amazing.'

Sasha checked her watch. 'All the dets, spill.' She swiveled the chair around so she could face her.

'He washed me up.' She rolled her eyes. 'It sounds stupid now that I am saying it aloud, but it wasn't. He didn't make me feel self-conscious. He made me laugh.'

'Can you imagine Enzo giving me a bath? Like no.' Sasha looked up at the ceiling as if picturing something. 'Of course we could take a bath together. I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty.'

'Eeew, back to me.' She said wided eyed. 'Anyway, he spent the whole night making me happy.'

'Happy as in where's an ice cream cone when you need one.' Sasha said sticking out her tongue and twirling her pink hair around her finger.

'Yes.'

'What about the other thing with the?' Sasha made an obscene gesture with her fingers.

'Oh my God,' She said covering her friends fingers with her hand. She looked around as if someone might jump out and yell we know what you were talking about and arrest them. 'But yeah while I was in the tub.' She mouthed the words amazing.

Sasha pulled her hands back. 'Well, its obvious what he's doing. You never reciprocated right?'

She shook her head.

'He's dick shaming you.'

'What?' She gasped.

'He's avoiding you because you're like selfish in bed.' Sasha nodded sympathetically patting her on the knee.

She laughed self-consciously. 'I'm not selfish. It's not like he asked?'

Sasha squinted at her. "Was he supposed to?'

She waited until the cameraman passed by before speaking. 'Yes. No. I don't know how these things work?'

Sasha looked away.

'What are you not saying?'

Someone must have turned off the backstage lighting in this area because the only light came from the fluorescent bulb overhead. Shining right over Sasha's head like she was starring in a cop drama in some weird interrogation room.

'It could be that or he could just be playing mind games.' She softened her words. 'You're about to give this man the world. And thats what he wants. You chasing after him giving him things.'

She blinked back her tears. 'That's not it either.'

'Even if it's not, you just got your kids back. Can you really chance it? You can't be trying to figure out some playa guy. He gotta have his shit together and he don't.' She would hate to see boss lady finally leave Triple H just to end up with his evil twin. He was just the rebound guy and now that he was out of her system. Some sweet guy could come along.

'So what are you suggesting?'

Sasha stood up. 'You gotta dial it back majorly and sense you can't drop him completely. Just keep it professional.' She reached down and encircled her arms around her shoulders. 'I want you to settle down with someone great, but this douche does not sound good for you or the kids. My show starts in a bit. Help me out.'

She laughed half-heartedly. 'Dana shows up I gotcha.'

She made her way to the stage and grabbed a mic from a crewmember. She watched the monitors closely. Dana was already at ring side and she was sure it was only a matter of time before she stepped in for her mentor. She turned to the crewmember. 'Radio in. I need three referees by my side, now.'

She heard the cackle of the walkie talkie behind her. By the time they made it to her, Dana was distracting the referee. So Charlotte could reach for something underneath the ring while Sasha was unconscious. She squinted at the small screened television; it was a chair. 'Let's go gentlemen.'

Her music played and she walked out into the ramp. ''Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you're doing, Dana?'

The referee turned around just in time to see Charlotte with the chair. She smirked as they rustled with it back and forth like toddlers.

'You're now banned from ringside for the rest of this match.'

'You can't do that. I didn't do anything.'

Stephanie nodded for the referees to go and get her. Dana kicked one in the stomach before the other two over powered her. They grabbed her arms and legs until they were practically carrying her out. Stephanie looked back at the stage. 'Good luck, Charlotte.' Teasing the girl by mimicking her pouty face. She followed the referees out ignoring Dana's call.

'You can't do this to me Charlotte needs me.'

'Drop her off at the locker room and make sure she stays their until the match is over.' Sse saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Shane slinking off behind her. 'Hold it.'

He froze realizing he had been caught. The crowd chanting his name as he came into view.

'My client deserves a rematch.'

'I don't know what you are talking about?' He smirked. 'Roman lost fair and square.'

She sucked her teeth. 'You're right about one thing you don't know anything about fair. But I'm happy to clue you in. Roman Reigns gets a rematch in Dallas, Texas a week from today.'

'That's not going to happen.' He shook his head vehemently.

'I remember someone telling me that if you want to be champion at WWE you've got to earn that spot.' She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Unless you already know Styles isn't up to par.'

Styles walks up to the bickering siblings. 'A.J. Styles can take on anyone, anywhere.'

'Dallas it is then.' She looked at her brother and gave him a little wink before turning around proud of herself.

'Just what the hell do you think your doing?' Shane asked Styles angrily.

She decided to try the locker rooms to see if Roman was still around. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. While visions of the carnal kind sent her heart into palpitations. She took a deep breath and ignored the warm filling between her legs begging for his touch. She knocked on the locker room door not sure who would answer.

'Yo.'

Her breath caught in her throat as Roman answered in nothing, but a towel. 'Hi.'

The stern look on his face evaporated as he laid eyes on her. 'Hey, beautiful.' He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. 'I missed you.'

Her body seemed to be on fire from his every touch. But Sasha's words crept into her mind. She was a mom know she couldn't make teenage girl decisions. She pushed away from his grasp glad no one saw. 'I actually came to talk business.'

He stepped back a bit ushering her in. 'Cool.'

She hesitated for a moment she really shouldn't be alone with him. She trusted him, but doubted she could be alone in a room with him. She smiled shyly and came in sticking close to the door.

'I got you a rematch next week in Dallas.'

'Wow, thats great Steph.' He said excitedly bridging the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her. He smelled of Brut shower gel and it made her swoon. She resisted the urge to kiss his shoulder even as her head rested there. She pushed him away and his towel dropped to the floor. 'Oh my gosh.' She looked away holding her hand out to shield his package.

He shrugged. 'Well its not as if you haven't seen it already.' He rubbed his hand up her arm. 'In fact, why don't you join me in the shower before someone comes in?'

She pushed his hand away. 'No.'

He noted the panic in her voice and stepped back. He walked over to his locker and pulled on his boxers. 'Steph, what's wrong?'

'We can't. I constantly have to look over my shoulder worrying about what the board might say. What the fans will say.'

He buttoned his pants visibly upset. 'Since when do you care what others think? Besides we've barely spent any time together because . . .'

'Because you don't fit into my life. Because I don't even know who I am yet and I can't tell you.' She looked down at her hands and she suddenly felt old and alone. 'We're going to keep things professional because I don't know how to do it any other way.' She didn't wait for his response as she made a quick exit. Her soul was crushed as her chest visibly hurt. 'Sasha please be right.'


	11. Chapter 11

'You've been crying off and on for a week. If you don't pull yourself together you're going to make yourself sick.' Sasha said cradling her boss in her arms as she rocked her back and forth.

Stephanie looked up with tear stained red eyes. 'I miss him so much.'

Sasha leaned over and grabbed more kleenex. 'You're a mess right now.'

'When I'm at home I can pretend like everything's fine, but at work and here. He's a step away and I can't talk to him. We awkwardly stare at each other as I stumble over the words to discuss his matches.' She sobbed into Sasha's shoulders. 'I don't even know if he cares at all.'

'That kind of stuff is going to happen when you have sexual relations with someone you work with. But you shouldn't be crying over it.' Sasha wiped at her bosses tears. 'Tonight is a big night for Roman and you don't want him to see you crying over him. You're stronger than that.'

She straightened up and grabbed a water bottle. She sounded like her old auntie after two cartons of cigarettes. 'I just wish you were wrong about him.'

Sasha ran her hand through her pink hair and put on her sunglasses. 'I wish I was wrong too.' She got up and walked to the door of Stephs office. 'I've got to kick someones ass backstage, but stay here, when I return i'll come baring chocolate.' Sasha gave Stephanie her best girl smile.

She could only muster a half-smile. 'Sure.'

Sasha stepped out into the hall. She had some time before she had to find that loser Dana. Instead she needed to confront Roman and find out once and for all if she was wrong or right. She had to do it for Steph's sake. Besides she had a dog sniffing nose and she could spot a playa from a mile away. She adjusted the rings on her fingers. 'If I was Roman where would I be?'

She opted to check the locker room first, but only found Enzo. At any other time she would probably entertain his shenanigans, but she was a woman on a mission. So she blew Enzo a kiss to leave him sweating, before heading off to the men's costume department. She stepped outside into the hot Memphis air and made her way over to the trailer. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Shane and Triple H outside it talking. She doubted he would be in there with his two least favorite people lazing about like pigeons. She thought about trying the break room next when she heard Triple H whisper Roman's name.

She moved closer to the back of the trailer just out of sight.

'I have access to the drugs, but there's no way that I can get close enough to administer them.' Triple H explained shaking something in his pocket.

She frowned pushing the dirty thoughts from her mind.

'So thats where I come in at. You want me to give him the steroids?' Shane asked.

'You want Ambrose to win don't you.'

Shane laughed. 'And just how is turning Roman into superman supposed to accomplish that?'

'You know you were always small minded when it came to business.' Triple H scrunched up his nose like he tasted something bad.

'Insults will get you everywhere.' He said walking away.

Sasha gasped as she tried to hide and move away from the trailer.

Triple H groaned. 'Wait. Just piss test him before the match. He fails it and Dean is still the champion by default.'

She moved back to the edge to get a better look.

Shane nodded. 'Deal.'

Triple H threw him a prescription bottle. Shane caught it and glanced at the label before pocketing it. He walked closer to Triple H murmuring so that it was almost hard to hear. 'Make no mistake about this. And I need you to look me in my eye when I say this.' He pointed dramatically to his face. 'I am not siding with you against my sister. I don't know what is going on between her and Roman and I don't care. Dean Ambrose walks away with the title at Thunder if he has to step on everyone getting there. And if that doesn't happen because of you then you'll find out what I know about the business.'

Sasha stepped back. She had to find Roman it was imperative now. She ran back to the main building passing a few unsuspecting crewmembers. 'Get out of the way.' She made her way through the halls to the breakroom to see Roman heating up some food, but before she could call out to him. Charlotte came into view.

'Come on, I thought you liked the green.' Charlotte sauntered over to him gliding her hand over his chest.

He grabbed her hand. 'It's cute, but I need you to. . .' He stopped short catching sight of Sasha. He pushed Charlotte back. 'Heyyy, Banks.'

Her upper lip curled in disgust. 'That's Boss to you.'

He laughed awkwardly. 'Right.' He walked over to her. 'How is she?'

'You saw her earlier you tell me.' The hum from the microwave filling the silence between them. She looked around his broad shoulders to Charlotte. 'Don't you have somewhere to be skank.'

'You're right.' Charlotte replied walking past the pair. 'I need to shine up my women's title.'

Sasha reached out to yank blondie by her roots, but was stopped by Roman.

'Easy now. Let her go.' He said releasing his grip on the fiesty Banks. 'Tell me what's going on with Stephanie? How is she handling everything?'

'I'm not telling you anything.' She said looking him up and down. 'Maybe you could use this piece of advice though, if Charlotte is the shoulder you want to cry on. Then you deserve everything you're going to get. You're certainly not good enough for Stephanie.' She walked away looking at her watch. It was almost pass time for her to start looking for Dana.

He raised his hands above his head. 'You're wrong and what kind of advice is that.' He kicked a nearby chair. 'At least i'll get to see her ring side.'


	12. Chapter 12

'You've been crying off and on for a week. If you don't pull yourself together you're going to make yourself sick.' Sasha said cradling her boss in her arms as she rocked her back and forth.

Stephanie looked up with tear stained red eyes. 'I miss him so much.'

Sasha leaned over and grabbed more kleenex. 'You're a mess right now.'

'When I'm at home I can pretend like everything's fine, but at work and here. He's a step away and I can't talk to him. We awkwardly stare at each other as I stumble over the words to discuss his matches.' She sobbed into Sasha's shoulders. 'I don't even know if he cares at all.'

'That kind of stuff is going to happen when you have sexual relations with someone you work with. But you shouldn't be crying over it.' Sasha wiped at her bosses tears. 'Tonight is a big night for Roman and you don't want him to see you crying over him. You're stronger than that.'

She straightened up and grabbed a water bottle. She sounded like her old auntie after two cartons of cigarettes. 'I just wish you were wrong about him.'

Sasha ran her hand through her pink hair and put on her sunglasses. 'I wish I was wrong too.' She got up and walked to the door of Stephs office. 'I've got to kick someones ass backstage, but stay here, when I return i'll come baring chocolate.' Sasha gave Stephanie her best girl smile.

She could only muster a half-smile. 'Sure.'

Sasha stepped out into the hall. She had some time before she had to find that loser Dana. Instead she needed to confront Roman and find out once and for all if she was wrong or right. She had to do it for Steph's sake. Besides she had a dog sniffing nose and she could spot a playa from a mile away. She adjusted the rings on her fingers. 'If I was Roman where would I be?'

She opted to check the locker room first, but only found Enzo. At any other time she would probably entertain his shenanigans, but she was a woman on a mission. So she blew Enzo a kiss to leave him sweating, before heading off to the men's costume department. She stepped outside into the hot Memphis air and made her way over to the trailer. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Shane and Triple H outside it talking. She doubted he would be in there with his two least favorite people lazing about like pigeons. She thought about trying the break room next when she heard Triple H whisper Roman's name.

She moved closer to the back of the trailer just out of sight.

'I have access to the drugs, but there's no way that I can get close enough to administer them.' Triple H explained shaking something in his pocket.

She frowned pushing the dirty thoughts from her mind.

'So thats where I come in at. You want me to give him the steroids?' Shane asked.

'You want Ambrose to win don't you.'

Shane laughed. 'And just how is turning Roman into superman supposed to accomplish that?'

'You know you were always small minded when it came to business.' Triple H scrunched up his nose like he tasted something bad.

'Insults will get you everywhere.' He said walking away.

Sasha gasped as she tried to hide and move away from the trailer.

Triple H groaned. 'Wait. Just piss test him before the match. He fails it and Dean is still the champion by default.'

She moved back to the edge to get a better look.

Shane nodded. 'Deal.'

Triple H threw him a prescription bottle. Shane caught it and glanced at the label before pocketing it. He walked closer to Triple H murmuring so that it was almost hard to hear. 'Make no mistake about this. And I need you to look me in my eye when I say this.' He pointed dramatically to his face. 'I am not siding with you against my sister. I don't know what is going on between her and Roman and I don't care. Dean Ambrose walks away with the title at Thunder if he has to step on everyone getting there. And if that doesn't happen because of you then you'll find out what I know about the business.'

Sasha stepped back. She had to find Roman it was imperative now. She ran back to the main building passing a few unsuspecting crewmembers. 'Get out of the way.' She made her way through the halls to the breakroom to see Roman heating up some food, but before she could call out to him. Charlotte came into view.

'Come on, I thought you liked the green.' Charlotte sauntered over to him gliding her hand over his chest.

He grabbed her hand. 'It's cute, but I need you to. . .' He stopped short catching sight of Sasha. He pushed Charlotte back. 'Heyyy, Banks.'

Her upper lip curled in disgust. 'That's Boss to you.'

He laughed awkwardly. 'Right.' He walked over to her. 'How is she?'

'You saw her earlier you tell me.' The hum from the microwave filling the silence between them. She looked around his broad shoulders to Charlotte. 'Don't you have somewhere to be skank.'

'You're right.' Charlotte replied walking past the pair. 'I need to shine up my women's title.'

Sasha reached out to yank blondie by her roots, but was stopped by Roman.

'Easy now. Let her go.' He said releasing his grip on the fiesty Banks. 'Tell me what's going on with Stephanie? How is she handling everything?'

'I'm not telling you anything.' She said looking him up and down. 'Maybe you could use this piece of advice though, if Charlotte is the shoulder you want to cry on. Then you deserve everything you're going to get. You're certainly not good enough for Stephanie.' She walked away looking at her watch. It was almost pass time for her to start looking for Dana.

He raised his hands above his head. 'You're wrong and what kind of advice is that.' He kicked a nearby chair. 'At least i'll get to see her ring side.'


End file.
